The Ballad of Flemmingrad
"The Ballad of Flemmingrad" é uma canção no curta animado de natal da Disney, Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen, cantada por Kristoff. Letra Primeira versão Every December we all gather 'round To pay our respects to a troll so renowned In remebrance of the friend we had A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad We all dig deep down and we uproot the past We shove up its nostrils a fist full of grass We shape his likeness, bless his soul Oh, Flemmingrad the fungus troll Versão tradicional There once was a troll held in highest esteem For his manner was kind and his fungus did gleam The ballad of old Flemmingrad Beloved by each troll girl and every troll lad They gifted him berries and moss cake and stew He gobbled with zeal as he zealously grew To such a large old Flemmingrad He always felt full and for that he was glad They loved to watch him roll, roll, roll With laughter he would roll, roll... Then one winter's day, humans crept up so fast The trolls had to roll through a tight mountain pass But dear old giant Flemmingrad He tried to go through, but got stuck just a tad The people were frightened and pulled out a sword So, Flemmy, he blended right into the fjord The ballad of old Flemmingrad He never got out, and for that we are sad Wedged, but not forgotten For Flemmy couldn't roll, roll, roll Oh, Flemmy, won't you roll, roll...? And that's why we have this tradition Every December we all gather 'round To pay our respects to a troll so renowned In remembrance of the friend we had We forged the mould of Flemmingrad We shape his likeness, bless his soul Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll Versão brasileira Primeira versão Todo Dezembro é nosso dever Prestar homenagem a agradecer Esse amigo que sofreis do ar O troll conhecido por Flemmingrad Cavamos bem fundo em todo jardim Nas suas narinas botamos capim Ao fungo que ele fez por nós Ao Flemmi o grande troll Versão tradicional Havia um troll, e talvez o maior Um exemplo de honra e o seu fungo melhor A história do troll Flemmingrad Qualquer um daqui saberia contar Comia com gosto e apetite voraz O que ele ingeria ninguém é capaz Tornou-se o grande Flemmingrad Um troll que primava pro seu bem estar Rolar era o seu dom, dom, dom Amavamos seu dom, dom, dom Um dia os humanos surgiram ali E os trolls pela fresta tentaram fugir Mas o gigante Flemmingrad Ficou entalado tentando passar Um homem com medo a espada enpunhou Naquele fiorde o Flemmi ficou Perdemos nosso Flemmingrad E agora a tristeza nos faz recordar (Ele ainda não foi esquecido) Sem Flemmi, sem seu dom, dom, dom Rolar era o seu dom, dom, dom (E é por isso que temos essa tradição) Todo Dezembro é nosso dever Prestar homenagem e agradecer Esse amigo que sofreis do ar O troll conhecido por Flemmingrad Cavamos bem fundo em todo jardim Nas suas narinas botamos capim É a nossa forma de lembrar Reproduzindo Flemmingrad Ao fungo que ele fez por nós Ao Flemmi o grande troll en:The Ballad of Flemmingrad Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de natal